Dance or Earthbending
by Nieve Taisho
Summary: UA: "Mi nombre es Toph, y tengo 18 años.Soy ciega de nacimiento, obteniendo de resultado unos, según la gente, bellos ojos aperlados color jade. Soy maestra tierra y veo con el poder de la tierra, mediante vibraciones. Aunque, eso no es todo: Esto que leerán, es mi historia. De cómo pude elegir entre bailar, y mi tierra-control... Y también, de cómo caí tan bajo en el amor."


_**D**__ance or __**E**__arthbending_

¡Hellou gente! ¡Aquí vengo con un nuevo proyecto! Es un raro Semi AU, pero sinceramente, constará de diez capítulos, quizás doce. No prometo nada, hablando de actualizar rápido, soy pésima. Apenas y creo que les gustará.

Lamento haber publicado después del lapso de tiempo que puse. Me cortan mucho la inter :(

Bueno, se trata de Toph, principalmente y Avatar TLA no me pertenece… (muy pronto… cumpliré sueños… muuuajajajajaaaaa *risa malvada muy mal hecha* cofcofcofff) y diré que ya que es un Semi AU, no tendrá muchos nombres comunes de Avatar, sino, inventados por mí o ingleses. Jiji.

¡Empecemos! xD

P.D: Escuchen _Dance Without You_ de _Skylar Grey_ cuando empiecen a leer, ¿ok? Iré poniendo canciones para que las escuchen, que se identifiquen con el capítulo, adoptando el título de cada uno. ¿Se entiende?

Ok, ¡a leer!

* * *

_**D**__ance or __**E**__arthbending_

_**By: **__**N**__**ieve **__**T**__**aisho**_

* * *

Capítulo 1.

_**D**__ance __**W**__ithout __**Y**__ou._

* * *

"_Hay veces que, sin poder evitarlo, te mueves al son de la música. Giras, corres, saltas y tratas de hacer un espectáculo tú sola, para sorprenderte a ti misma. Pero también hay veces que, tampoco sin poder evitar, te mueves al son de tú elemento. Patada, movimiento rápido, utilizas las manos y hasta haces todo al mismo tiempo, para sentirte victoriosa. A esas cosas se les llaman: No puedo elegir._

_Eso me pasó a mí, Toph Bei Fong, la chica que no pudo elegir con qué quedarse: Su elemento, o, su don para bailar. Bueno, esta es mi historia, de cómo luché para descubrir en qué soy mejor._

_¿Saben qué? Aún no lo he logrado, pero una parte de mí decía: 'No olvides de lo que estás hecha, metal, arena y tierra. Metal que no se oxida, arena que no se moja y tierra que no se destruye. Piénsalo: Sí la tierra-control es tu vida, con lo que naciste, creciste, y aprendiste, ¿qué es para ti el baile? ¿Entretenimiento? Porque si es así, supón que te doy un día para pensar que es para ti el baile. ¿Qué me dirías?'_

_Yo diría que es una pasión, que con unos movimientos creas un lenguaje y una forma de vivir. Eso para mí es el baile, practico de todas formas, de todo tipo y distintos bailes. Tango, ballet, callejero. Pero el que más me gusta es el libre, es estilo libre. El que en la calle se conoce como: Baile artístico. Te mueves, saltas, inclinas, corres, caminas, volteretas… Es más un lenguaje que un solo baile._

_Ése es mi problema._

_Mi madre me inspiró a seguir mis sueños, pero cuando murió de su enfermedad, nunca supe si se refería a __uno__ de los dos. No sé cual elegir, con cual seguir viviendo y con cual seguir mis sueños._

_Para eso, sólo una persona me ayudará a descubrirlo. Y esa persona __tiene__ que llegar, sea como sea._

_Y esta, es mi historia._

_Ahora, veo lo que decía mi profesora: Baile o Tierra-control, niña."_

* * *

—¡Bueeeeeeenos días Toph querida!—me despierta la sirvienta, a la cual llamo Nana. Otro día menos para elegir mi tarado destino.

—Cinco minutos más, Nana…—ella, con un movimiento, me tira de la cama y caigo de culo, aún abrazada a mi sábana. La escucho gruñir y me jala bruscamente la sábana, haciendo que me gire automáticamente y mi cara bese al limpio suelo.

_¿Cómo te encuentras, suelo? ¿Amaneciste bien?_

—¿Qué demonios, anciana?—exclamé, levantándome de mi amigo el suelo—¡Te pedí cinco desgraciados minutos! ¡No segundos!—.

—Cepíllate, péinate y cámbiate, hoy va a ser un día hermoso. Luego bajas y desayunas, ¿entendido?—me dice, y la siento bajar escaleras.

Seeee, me sé cepillar, peinar y cambiar de ropa, ¡_Nou problema_!

_Mi nombre es Toph, y tengo 18 años._

Llamo a gritos a Lucy Lee, o Lucy nada más, la sirvienta que me atiende. Ella llega y me conduce al baño (¡yo camino sola!), me recoge el pelo en una coleta y me cepilla los dientes, con delicadeza. Me lava la cara y me cambia de ropa (¡pero yo me pongo la ropa interior!).

_Soy ciega de nacimiento, obteniendo de resultado unos, según la gente, bellos ojos aperlados color jade. _

Lucy me peina el cabello, cuidando de no arrancarme la raíz con el cepillo. Desenreda y deshace nudos con facilidad, después de mis quejas y gritos, pero me da una palmada en la boca suavemente para callar mis vulgaridades.

_Soy maestra tierra, y mediante eso, me facilita mi vista, pues veo con el poder de la tierra, es como si pudiera ver con mis pies; siento las vibraciones de la tierra, y puedo ver dónde están las cosas._*

Luego, terminando de su arduo trabajo, me halaga comentando lo linda que estoy.

—¿Sabes, Lucy?—le digo, colocándome con cuidado mi cintillo preferido. Me lo regaló mi madre, y me fascina su textura; a veces Lucy me llama "La Chica Textura".

—Déjame ayudarte…—le escupí un no—Ok, ¿Qué sé, Toph?—dice.

—Debería aprender a vestirme, cambiarme y hasta bañarme sola—digo, buscando mediante mi tierra-control, el bolso que llevo a la academia de baile.

Siento que las vibraciones de Lucy se aceleran como una presa huyendo de su cazador.

—¡No puede, señorita! Mi deber es…—la interrumpo con cansancio de escuchar siempre la misma frase.

—Sí, sí… _Mi deber es servir a la señorita_—dije, imitándola con una voz chillona—Bla, bla, blaaaaaaa. Siempre lo mismo. ¿Por qué no te tomas el día libre? Después de todo, yo te mando.

—Nooooooooooooo.

—Síiiiii. Hagamos algo, si tú me enseñas a vestirme, cambiarme, bañarme y todo eso sola, te doy días libres para que descanses. Además, me harto de que me consientan en extremo, parezco niña mimada, caprichosa o consentida—creo que eso es lo mismo.

—Pero…

—¡Nada! Al volver de la academia, me enseñas lo primero, bañarme. ¿Ok?—ella asiente—Vuelvo en la tarde.

—¿Llamo al chofer, señorita?—me pregunta inocentemente.

—¡No, maldición! ¡La cosa esa me queda a dos calles de aquí! ¡Puedo caminar SOLA! ¿No comprendes que _veo con mis pies_? ¡Es la misma estupidez que caminar!—le grito, enojada y con la cara caliente. Suspiro y me disculpo con ella—Ah, perdón, pero quiero largarme, so-la—ella se inclina, en reverencia, y decido que ésa es mi hermosa señal para salir.

_Y hay veces que quiero matar la palabra: Servir._

* * *

Llegando a mi horrorosa academia de baile profesional (mi madre me inscribió desde que yo tenía diez años), a la cual asisto en la mañana y practico sin maestro (yo sola, porque una vez, me escapé y encontré una cueva con tejones topo*, es raro que hayan por aquí, pero el Reino Tierra en el siglo XXI*, es el Reino Tierra. Los tejones me enseñaron lo que sé) mi tierra control. Así de rara es mi agenda.

Entro y lo primero que escucho, son los gritos de mi adorada profesora de danza (y a la que considero mi madre, cuando no está enojada), a la cual llamo Lith.*

—¡Niña! ¿A qué se debe su impuntualidad? ¡Debió llegar a las ocho y cuarenta! ¡No ocho y cuarenta y uno!—sip, así de exagerada es mi profe.

—Lith…—empiezo.

—¡Ballet clásico, ahora!—me pongo en posición, buscando el fino metal de las barras, y comienzo el calentamiento. Apoyo mi pie izquierdo, con la pierna perfectamente doblada, en mi pierna derecha. Procurando que mi rodilla no sufra.

Lo peor de todo es que no traje mis zapatillas. Pero no podré ver bien con ellas, sólo las uso cuando de esto se trata.

Y no las traje.

Arrrrrghhhh.

—Estírala, salta, _piqué_…—me pedía Lith, marchando mientras me veía. Yo la obedecía, saltando y _piqueando_ lo que me decía.

—Lith…—traté de empezar.

—Dame un _belle mouvement_ ¡ya!—me dijo, y juro, por mis clases privadas de idiomas (pero odio el francés) que ella dijo bello movimiento. _Argh_.

Doblé mis piernas, con los pies uno cruzado con el otro, y salté. Una y otra vez, cambiando la posición de mis pies, procurando que se toquen los tobillos.

Lith aplaudió.

_Gracias, Espíritus._ _Sólo falta que no me mate en lo que queda de la mañana._

* * *

—¡Lith! ¡Maldición!—me quejaba, hacia mi profesora de danza, la cual me hacía dar vueltas que me mareaban. Ella sólo asentía con la cabeza.

—Unas horas más y te vas a practicar tu tierra-control, niña—decía Lith, dándome una palmadita en mi pierna doblada hacia arriba, en posición de ballet, para que la levantara más. La obedecí y estiré mi pierna hacia delante, cuidando de estirar la rodilla y que Lith no amenazara con dislocarme la pierna o algo peor.

—Se me hace tarde…

—¿Siquiera tienes maestro?

—No, pero detesto que mi práctica de tierra-control llegue a la noche. Y ya me cansé. Me largo, Lith—dije, y bajé la pierna, sintiendo al fin, en horas, mis nervios y músculos.

—Me encanta que tú termines las clases antes que yo. Dime algo—la escucho sentarse, y me ordena hacer lo mismo. Gruño y lo hago, en el piso de caoba, en el cual no veo. Argh. Ahora no sabré que se trae.

—Escupe—le digo seca.

Ella suspira: —Tienes dieciocho años, niña, ¿y no has pensado siquiera en un novio? Cada una de mis alumnas ya hasta tenían novio, y las venían a buscar, a cada una—me dice, con tono de incredulidad.

—Sí, pero yo no soy como tus puntuales y taradas estudiantes. Y la idea de tener un novio es absurda—dije, levantándome y apoyándome en la barra de metal—Eso es raro viniendo de ti, ¿no?—le dije, sarcástica, y cuando no la escuché responder más me reí, entusiasmada de las defensas rotas de mi maestra.

—Como sea, sé que te llegará ese chico, y estaré esperando, impacientemente…—dijo, con un tono en _impacientemente_, que me provocó un escalofrío mínimo—Hasta ese momento, apostemos—ella sabe que amo apostar.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué apuestas?—le pregunté, emocionada.

Ella guardó silencio, luego la escuché respirar fuertemente, como si tuviera que decir algo de suma importancia: —Apostemos a que cuando llegue _ese chico_, tú te enamorarás como estúpida y si descubro, que él se enamora tuyo, yo gano. ¿Qué gano? Tu cara de _amour_. Pero si yo pierdo, o sea, que ni tú ni él se enamoraron, tú ganarás—yo odio que hable en _français_.

—¿_Qué gano_, _Lith_?—pregunté, utilizando mi acento francés.

La escuché reírse.

—Si apuestas contra Lith, y ganas, te sale lo peor—pausó, haciendo suspenso innecesario—Pero esta vez, sólo porque te aprecio, te dejaré ganar… mmm…—.

Oh mierda, cuando ella piensa, eso no es buena señal.

_Cualquier cosa que Lith apuesta, y me dice qué ganaré, se pone a pensar. Puede tardar horas, segundos y hasta minutos, pero la mayoría de las veces, cuando lo piensa bien, mi victoria en las apuestas con ella no son muy… satisfactorias que digamos._

_Por eso, no es por mi cobardía (¡ni siquiera soy cobarde!), sino que por __eso__, no apuesto mucho con ella._

Creo, según mi don para sentir la brisa del aire en mi frente, el calor en mi espalda, y mi fastidio total; que será de mediodía y Lith no habla. Si pierdo tiempo en mi práctica, juro por mi madre que la mato.

—Dentro de 2 meses, habrá una presentación de baile artístico, y para eso quiero que vengas más seguido con las chicas, ya se los dije, pero la cosa será mejor contigo. Tengo en mi cabeza la coreografía, y necesito a un chico y otra chica, por eso; quiero que cuando yo gane, traigas a tu nuevo _novio_—me da diarrea esa maldita palabra, qué raro que no lo dijo en francés—Para que bailen y yo disfrute mi victoria. Pero, si tú ganas, elegirás junto con tu novio, la canción.

_¿Qué?_

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Elegir mi canción? ¡Siempre la eliges tú! ¡Y siempre es esa 'mi victoria'! ¡Nunca la elijo yo, la terminas eligiendo tú!—me enfrenté, con rabia. Ese siempre era mi premio, pero nunca terminaba como tal. Ella elegía las canciones más patéticas.

—Pues ya no, eso se acabó—ella debe estar bromeando. ¿Quién es ésta y dónde está mi profe?—Ya tienes dieciocho, niña, ya eres adolescente. Eso lo hacía porque tu cara de "elegir cualquier cosa" era fastidiosa—¡Eso lo hacía porque este tema de "elegir una de las cosas que más me gustan hacer" está matándome!—Así que ya que OBVIO YO GANARÉ, tú con tu noviecito elegirán la canción, harán el papel protagonista ustedes dos y ensayarán los dos. Punto final y ya vete, tu _novio_ te está esperando en donde quiera que esté.

Como ODIO que diga palabras en su típico acento francés. ¿Saben qué más me saca mi piedrecilla? Que diga que ganará. Oh, no ha conocido a la Toph que se levanta mal por las mañanas. Bueno, no la conoció porque le molesta que yo le salga con groserías.

_Lith es pesada. En cada práctica que debas hacer con ella, te criticará hasta llegar con tu fibra más sensible, apostará contigo para verte caer, y, con su aliento, te hará levantarte para decirte: "No está mal, niña". Por eso, desde que yo tenía 6 años, no lloraba. Nunca lloré con Lith. Porque yo no necesitaba su aliento, su apoyo. Solo necesitaba su coraje, sus palabras de coraje para que yo saliera adelante._

Salí del estudio con las venas de mis sienes palpitándome, y aún escuchando su: "¡_Ganaré_!" en mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos y me senté en las escaleras de la entrada, sobándome las sienes con pesar.

_Lith es una gran amiga de mi madre, Poppy Bei Fong. Cuando Lith se casó (cosa rara), apenas el marido, al saber que ella estaba esperando un bebé, la dejó. En tristeza, Lith crió en su barriga al bebé, tomándole amor y cariño. En el momento del parto, y yo teniendo unos 10 meses de nacida, el bebé de Lith murió al nacer. Por eso, su carácter es tan crudo. Lloró años, sin superar la pérdida, pero cuando me vio crecer, se encariñó conmigo y mi casi-igual-al-suyo carácter. _

_Al morir mi madre, a mis 6, Lith se hizo cargo de la parte que le dejó mi madre en su testamento, porque mi madre me dejó prácticamente todo en ello, y Lith… se convirtió en mi madre… de cariño. Pero hay veces que no la soporto._

Cuando siento unas vibraciones raras acercándose a mí, me levanto y tomo mi bolso para irme. Pero alguien me detiene.

—¡Toph, hola! ¿Ya practicaste con Lith? ¿No te unes a nosotras?—me preguntó mi compañera de baile, Yue Moon. Es una gran amiga mía, pero no somos muy unidas que digamos, sólo compartimos conversaciones y bailes.

—No gracias, Yue. Pero ustedes diviértanse, que tengo que practicar—dije, procurando no ser muy grosera. Mi madre, Lith y Nana me enseñaron modales, porque suelo ser muy grosera al hablar.

—¿Entonces nos vemos después, Toph?—me dijo, agitando su mano en despedida.

—Genial—me alejé. Total.

_Yue es una compañera de baile. Baila muy bien, y se considera (y la consideran) la mejor en el ballet. Porque sus piruetas y movimientos son tan delicados como ella. Es dulce y tierna, tiene el corazón muy grande y humilde, justo por esa razón que es mi única amiga con la cual hablo más._

_Las chicas dicen que es alta, flacucha pero esbelta, cara suavizada y tierna, ojos azules como el mar y un cabello largo y blanquecino (nadie sabe porqué lo tiene así), tiene la piel morena y los labios rosados. Ella me cae bien, desde pequeñas nos conocemos por estudiar en la academia con Lith._

Caminé hacia mi casa, cuando de pronto no sentía nada, no veía y se me nubló la vista. Me revisé los ojos por si lloraba, pero no era así. Me había parado en un suelo de madera. Genial, ciega al cien por ciento.

Sigo caminando, sosteniéndome de las paredes de la calle, cuando de pronto…

_¡Paw!_

Choqué con otra persona.

Me caí de espaldas, provocando que mi pobre trasero ganara todo mi peso.

—Mierda…—maldecí, en voz alta. Luego sentí como alguien me tomaba la mano y me levantaba. La mano era suave, cálida, y con olor a melocotón.

Ese olor…

—¡Oh, lo siento tanto! No quise, perdóname, no vi por dónde… iba…—pausó, después de disculparse con una voz dulce, maternal…

Maternal…

Maternal.

Esa voz. La recuerdo, ¡la tengo en la punta del tímpano!

Me recuerda a…

—Por el amor de los Espíritus… ¿Toph, eres tú?—preguntó, con voz temblorosa, a punto de llorar.

Demonios.

_Katara._

—¿¡Katara!?—pregunté, gritando. Ella gritó y empezó a saltar (ya sentía el suelo), y a gritar otra vez.

—¡Toph! ¡Espíritus! ¡No puedo creer que seas tú! ¡Estás…! ¡Estás tan grande!—chilló y me fundió en un cálido abrazo, del cual me sentí protegida, otra vez.

_Katara._

_Ella fue mi mejor amiga desde que era una enclenque. Tenía como 12 años. Ella, después de la muerte de mi madre, me apoyó y ayudó en todo, me dijo que siguiera mi corazón y encontraría muy pronto la respuesta a mis dudas. Eso no funcionó, claro._

_Katara siempre estuvo a mi lado, pero sólo hasta mis 13. Se tuvo que ir de viaje a vivir con su hermano, el cual no sé quién es, porque nunca estuvo con ella mientras que estaba conmigo, pero ella dice que es muy guapo. Al irse, me prometió que volvería a estar conmigo, pero mis esperanzas de volver a tener una hermana como ella disminuían. _

_Ella me enseñó a cantar, actuar y fue mi primera maestra en baile artístico y ballet. Estudió en una rara escuela estricta (no tan estricta como la de Lith) y de ahí se convirtió en una profesional, bailando conmigo y también me enseñó a tocar la guitarra, la cual tengo aún, ella me la regaló. _

_Mi hermana y mejor amiga… _

No puede ser…

Esto no puede ser cierto…

—Katara…—dije, incapaz de creerlo. Ella se separa de mí y me acaricia la cara.

—Estás gigante… un poco enanita, ¡pero gigante! Espíritus… cuánto te extrañé… ¡pequeña sanguijuela!—me dijo, nombrándome con mi famoso apodo de siempre. Reí sarcástica. Troné los nudillos y sonreí.

—Y tú, Reina del Azúcar, ¿crees que yo no?—le dije, sarcástica, cruzando los brazos por debajo de mi busto. Alcé la ceja al sentir a Katara con las vibraciones pesadas y pausadas—¿Qué te pasa ahora?—pregunté.

Ella empezó a tartamudear.

—Estás tan… desarrollada… tú…—¿_Por qué es tan sucia_?—¡SALISTE HERMOSA COMO TU MADRE!—Ah, ya. Después de gritar eso me abrazó y me apretaba tanto, que mis pulmones hicieron huelga.

_Katara siempre, desde que me conoce, fue fanática de mi madre. Debido a que mi madre era también bailarina, y ella conoció a la madre de Katara, de ahí nuestra amistad. Pero solo a mis 12 nos pudimos conocer._

_Veía y veía (según ella) las fotos de mi madre sin parar, recordando sus momentos de fama y felicidad. O sea, ¿cree que su hija no la extraña? Me contaba que si yo pudiera verla bailando (no podía porque ni había nacido y soy ciega) lloraría a mares. Ni que fuera ella._

_Igual la extraño._

Ahora que lo recuerdo… siento _otra _mirada puesta en mí.

¿Quién diablos es y por qué se me queda mirando como tarado o tarada?

—Katara, antes de que me quites el aliento…—ella se disculpó con un "ou, lo siento"—¿Quién es la persona a tus espaldas?

La sentí volteando la mirada hacia la persona esa y luego hacía mí. Rió como si fuera la mierda más normal del mundo.

_¿Por qué se reía?_

—¿Por qué estupidez te ríes?—le pregunté cabreada.

Ella rió más.

—Toph, él es Sokka, mi hermano—_¿Qué?_—Sokka, mi mejor amiga Toph, la maestra tierra bailarina de la que te conté…—ella lo sacó de su _mirada intensa hacía mí_ y riendo, dijo:

—Hola Toph—respondió, sonriente. Qué asco—Muy linda tu amiga, Katara… Un gusto enorme, soy Sokka—.

_¿Ah?_

—Bueno lindura… yo te había visto antes, ¿salías de una mansión lujosa, cierto?—rió. Bien.

Esperen…

_¿Qué? ¡¿El tarado me espía?!_

—¡¿CUÁNDO?!—tú y yo Katara, juntas gritando.

—Esta mañana…

—Escúchame bien, engendro: No te conozco, no me interesa conocerte y ahora largo—espeté con furia. Odiaba a los desconocidos.

_Este chico… sus vibraciones son raras…_

Nah, mi mente es un nudo, no sabe ni qué piensa.

—Pero, ¡ey! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Crees que te espiaba?—decía.

_Ah. No. No me espía._

Rodé los ojos.

_¿Qué diablos le pasa?_

—¿Qué diablos te pasa?—pregunté, con una sonrisa sarcástica que quería mostrarse en mis labios, pero los apreté con fuerza.

_Hay algo extraño en él… lo presiento. Creo que es un pervertido más. Pero al hablar pareciera, más sus vibraciones emiten calma, no locura por seducirme._

El suspiró.

—Yo te había visto cuando llegaba, Toph. Te vi saliendo de esa mansión, traté de alcanzarte, pero un autobús pasó enfrente y te perdí de vista. Escucha, no sabía que eras tú esa chica. Cuando Katara me contó cómo eras, te reconocí, pero no estaba seguro, ahora sí. ¿Qué te pasa? Uno quiere conocerte por verte _tan linda_ y tú dices "Aléjate cerdo" con la mirada—dijo, con determinación. ¿_Me halagó?_

Aunque me sonrojé un poco, alcé mi mano, obligándolo a callar.

—Doce letras, tres palabras, una oración, un sólo sentimiento: No me interesa. Estoy ocupada y chicos en mi vida no me cambiarán de parecer—dije, pasando de largo, la conversación. Me despedí de Katara, prometiendo que nos volveríamos a ver, cuando…

Otro pedazo de mierda en el camino chocó conmigo y ésta vez, _yo_ era la distraída.

—¡Diablos…! Oh, Toph, lo siento nena. No te vi—Esa voz… al fin alguien aparecía para no amargar mi vida—Déjame ayudarte, preciosa.

Me levantó con delicadeza y besó mi mano.

—Gracias, Luke—le dije, sonriendo.

_Lucas Dominic, mi mejor amigo y es como mi hermano._ _Es el hijo adoptivo de Lith (la madre es la hermana de ella, pero murió cuando Luke nació, y le puso su apellido: Dominic) y lo conocí cuando entré a la academia de baile. Ya que Lith es la fundadora, directora y profesora de la misma, metió a Luke para que la ayudara a enseñarles a los estudiantes, y para que él aprenda. Se convirtió en mi hombro para llorar, mi confidente y hermano; aunque para las demás chicas, mi __novio__, pero obvio, odio esa palabra._

_Me trata con cariño y fue el primero de todas las personas en el universo que me dijo: "¡Eres más sexy que todas las mujeres del planeta juntas, nena! ¡Esas curvas no se ven todos los días!" Siempre baila conmigo cuando lo necesito, y si mi madre lo hubiera conocido, le hubiera dicho: "¿No te importaría ser el novio de mi hija?"._

_Según mis vibraciones, él es alto, como unos pies más que yo; esbelto, de buen cuerpo (la perfección masculina, según Yue) y musculatura. Brazos fuertes, con capacidad de cargar a su propia madre (que según yo pesa más que una vaca) y vibraciones potentes. Pero según Lith; tiene la piel blanca leche, cabello negro noche y ojos verdes esmeralda. Mi gemelo, si tan solo yo no fuera ciega. Es caballeroso, amable y pervertido, pero aún así lo soporto. Provoca que todas las chicas suspiren, todos los días. Y que me quieran matar cuando estoy con él._

_Lith quiere que yo sea su yerna y sólo dije: "Púdrete, Lith."_

Katara carraspeó con la garganta y entendí la señal.

—Luke, ella es Katara, mi mejor amiga…—empecé.

—¡Espera un momento, princesa! ¿Mejor amiga? ¿Toph Bei Fong? ¿Con una mejor amiga? ¿Qué es esto, un universo paralelo?—me interrumpió con sorna.

_Princesa, Preciosa, Nena… mil apodos al día. Normal._

—Cállate, y preséntate, idiota.

—Lucas Dominic, dulzura—dijo seductoramente y le besó la mano, provocando que Katara se sonrojara (su cara la sentí _bieeen_ caliente)—Es un gusto ver a una morena tan bella en este caótico Reino Tierra, ¿qué te trae por aquí?—preguntó, en tono caballeroso.

_Agh. Odio su "tono seductor y caballeroso"._

Sentí la cara de Katara más caliente que un volcán.

—Eh, bueno… jejeje, vaya… qué caballeroso… yo…—tartamudeó ella. Rió nerviosa y avergonzada. Luego sonrió—Soy… Katara, sí. Katara Water, bailarina, cantante y mejor amiga de Toph.

Sentí a Luke simplemente sonreír coquetamente.

Lo aparté de ella frustrada.—Calma tus impulsos de conquista, _Romeo_.

Katara se acercó a mí y susurró: —Oye, ¡ese chico es lindísimo! ¿Amigo tuyo? ¿Tiene novia? Porque yo no ando soltera…—la detuve.

Me acerqué más a ella y susurré: —Me explicarás eso después y sí, es mi mejor amigo desde pequeña, y no tiene novia—ella suspiró de alivio.

—Gracias a los Espíritus, se oye muy mujeriego como para andar con novia—analizó.

—Por lo menos sabes eso—dije.

Sokka se acercó a mí, pero Luke se interpuso. Luego giró su cabeza hacia mí.

—Lindura, ¿lo conoces?—me susurraba. Se oía desconfianza en su tono de voz—Creo que es el hermano de tu amiga…—apuntó con el dedo índice a Sokka, con firmeza, advirtiendo en voz amenazadora: —Pero no lo quiero cerca de ti. ¿Entendiste, amiguín? Toph no quiere nada contigo…

Mi cerebro hizo _clic_.

Sonreí.

Alcé la mano hacia él y le tapé la boca. Me puse de puntitas y le susurré en el oído: —Recuerda que sé donde están cada una de tus partes del cuerpo, _Luckie_, y cállate, tú no eres alguien para ponerte posesivo conmigo—le advertí, haciéndolo temblar.

—Pero… oh, _Tophie_… ¡Se ve tan _estúpido_!

—Sólo guarda silencio… o te mato.

—¡Sí, señor sí señor!

Me puse enfrente de él, y reí. Sintiendo divertido este momento.

Estiré mi mano hacia Sokka, para que la recibiera en un apretón de manos.—Es un gusto, Sokka. Soy Toph Bei Fong. La mejor maestra tierra del mundo—sonreí, recordando la apuesta con Lith, al sentir dos chicos enfrente y detrás de mí.

Esto será tan divertido… sentir cómo Lith cae, porque yo ganaré. Sabrá que _ni dos chicos lograrán enamorarme_ y esta estupidez de elegir se acabará.

_Pero aún tengo que averiguar más de este chico… Sokka. Y con ayuda de Katara sabré. Me llama mucho la atención._

Y me ayudará a ganar.

—Un gusto… soy un fanático tuyo, Sokka Water—mejoró su presentación y me tomó la mano, besándola con delicadeza.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi columna vertebral. Mi corazón se aceleró y sentí molestos _aleteos como de mariposa_ en mi estómago.

_Diablos… no. Que no sea eso._

Lo sentí sonreírme, coqueto. Y sentí las vibraciones de Luke agitarse con rabia.

Genial.

—¿Y si vamos a comer? ¡Ven, Toph! ¡Al _Dragón de Jazmín_!—exclamó Katara.

Simplemente genial.

_Paso 1 para ganarle a Lith: En proceso. Paso 1 para elegir entre mis dos pasiones: …En proceso._

_Sólo falta que me enamore._

* * *

Explicando…

_*La explicación que nos da Toph de cómo puede ver con los pies, es la misma de cuando le explica eso a Aang, en la serie. Capítulo, La Bandida Ciega. __Amo ese capítulo._

_*Cuando Toph escapa hacia la cueva de los tejones topo. Es lo mismo que explicó en la serie, en el capítulo Los Maestros del Fuego control. Cuando era pequeña, escapa de casa y se encuentra a los tejones topo, sus maestros._

_*Reino Tierra del siglo XXI: Planifiqué mentalmente el mismo Reino Tierra, pero en nuestra querida época de tecnología avanzada. Imagínense a Gaoling, Omashu o cualquier parte de todas las cuatro naciones, pero en constante acción con la tecnología de ahora. Computadoras, teléfonos, autos, edificios, entre otros._

_*Lith: La profesora de baile de Toph. Ya que aquí pondré nombres estadounidenses o inventados, explico: Se pronuncia "Lid" y creo que lo inventé yo xD_

_*Lucas "Luke" Dominic: El mejor amigo de Toph, loco por ella. El nombre es estadounidense y es taaaan sexy xD. Le provocará celos a Sokka :3. ¡Su participación en este fic es importante, señores!_

¡Espero les haya gustadoooooooooooooooo!

¡13 páginas de Word, lectores! Increíble, ¿no? Dejen comentarios, denle a favs y si Luke les sacó un orgasmo a ustedes, chicas… comenten. xD

¡Nos vemos! Cualquier duda sobre la historia, pregunten!

¡Pero no se olviden de leer _Enamorado de una humana _de_ Aisha Frost_! ¡Quizás ganen un… autoooo! (_mentiraaaaaaaaa)_

¡Chaitoooo!~Nie.


End file.
